darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith
The Sith are a group of Dark Side Force-users who believe that they are the holders of ultimate power in the galaxy! They usually have a Darth in front of their names and they did not like the army of hippies called the Jedi. They have a crappy system of power where the apprentice kills the master, so they don't believe in team building. Plus Sith whined like spoiled brats whenever they don't get their cookies. The Jedi always tried to destroy the great Sith Lords and claim the galaxy for themselves, although they never succeeded due to believing in peace and the Light Side. The Sith Boom At some point, Many beings tried to be Sith and trained under each other. God had to arrive to kill many of them and take a few others survivors to be part of his army as there were too many Sith, even after Darth Darth Binks death. End Of The Sith ( Mostly ) After the Shadow Wars, many Sith Lords and under Lords had died. Darth-Darth Binks was dead as was Darth Wlmo and most other Sith Overlords. The new Overlords of the Galaxy were known as Galactic Overlords instead. By 33 ABY, All but a few of the Sith had been wiped out. Notable members include: * Darth-Darth Binks ( Overall Leader ) RIP * Darth Batman * Darth Barney RIP * Darth Beagle *Darth Wyyrlok RIP *Darth Fanon RIP *Darth Caedus RIP *Darth Obvious RIP *Darth Secret *Damian RIP *Me *Darth Elmo RIP *Shrek *Sith The Hutt *Darth Vader *Darth Sidious RIP *Darth Maul RIP many times *Darth Tyrannus RIP *Darth Nihilus RIP *Darth Talon *Darth Nerd RIP *Darth Malak RIP *Darth-2-D2 RIP *Darth Malgus RIP *Darth Lucas RIP *Darth Angry RIP *Darth Asshole RIP *Darth Alaskan RIP *Darth Animal RIP *Darth Art Teacher *Darth Ackbar RIP *Assajj Ventress *Savage Opress *Darth Ruptus *Darth Dead *Darth Baker *Darth Ban *Darth Banana *Darth Bane *Darth Bad Guy *Darth Bad *Darth Baby Bop *Darth B *Darth Cha-Cha *Darth Chocolate *Darth Chef *Darth Cheaters *Darth Chaotic *Darth Cake *Darth Cartman *Darth Carth *Darth Chicken *Darth Darth *Darth Defatigable *Darth Dateline NBC *Darth Daffy *Darth Diament *Darth Davros *Darth Damien *Darth Elom *Darth Emo *Darth Editor *Darth Fellatio *Darth Fanon *Darth Fat Guy *Darth Faggous *Darth Felinus Hilarius *Darth Facilier *Darth Fat Head *Darth Grievous *Darth Greetings *Darth Generic *Darth Ghost *Darth Dinosaur *Darth Garfunkel *Darth Gargamel *Darth Ginger *Darth Gandalf *Darth Goofy *Darth Galvatron *Darth Headless *Darth Hare *Darth Haagen-Dahz *Darth Hancock *Darth Hale *Darth Hammerhead *Darth Bill *Darth H1N1 *Darth Droid *Darth Hacker *Darth Hades *Darth Hutt *DTH-88 *Darth Ipedia *Darth Imperius *Darth Jawa *Darth Jawa II *Darth Jollibee *Darth Jaxon *Darth Jeter *Darth Krayt *Darth Kojak *Darth Kong *Darth Krab *Darth Kratos *Darth Kesha *Kreia *Darth Krueger *Darth Kayako *Darth Loser *Darth Long Haul *Darth Lahey *Darth Malak *Darth Malaprop *Darth Male *Darth Mall(Sith Lord) *Darth Makuta *Darth Moron *Darth Megatron *Darth Mouse *Darth McCain *Darth Nerd *Darth Nixon *Darth Nobody *Darth Noob *Darth Never-Sends-Thank-You-Cards *Darth No-Arms *Darth Nihilus *Darth Narwhal *Darth Nihl *Darth Napoleon *Darth Oscar *Darth Oengus the Mad Scottish Space Pirate of Kirkdale Peninsula *Darth Mixmaster *Darth Goofy *Darth Beaker *Darth Other Long Haul *Darth Obsidius *Darth Deathlord *Darth Paxil *Darth PWN3D *Darth Pants *Darth Passive-Aggressive *Darth Perfectly Sane *Darth Peanut *Darth Pelos *Darth Paladin *Darth Palin *Darth Quagmire *Darth QDB *Darth Qwertyuiop *Darth Revan *Darth Random *Darth Ridiculously Complicated Sentences *Darth Chiss *Darth Richards *Darth Rabbid *Darth Reggae *Darth Rango *Darth Secret *Darth Shecks-Devihant *Darth Fanfiction *Darth Scream *Darth Scar *Darth Skeletor *Darth Saruman *Darth Scrotum RIP *Darth Bob *Darth Bobo *Darth Schmidt *Darth Sauron *Darth Sexy *Darth Test *Darth Transie *Darth Totally Awesome *Darth Terry *Darth Taffy *Darth Tennant *Darth Used to be Awesome *Darth Viika *Darth Vladimir *Darth Voldemort *Darth Voltar *Darth Vectivus *Darth Voorhees *Darth Fodesinbeed Annodue *Darth Wimpy *Darth Wonka *Darth Dark *Darth Wally *Darth White Guy *Darth Waluigi *Darth Xerox *Darth Yeast *Darth You *Darth Yahtzee *Darth yese *Darth Zornorph RIP *Darth Defunble *S Category:Sith Category:Killing machines Category:Butchers Category:POWAH Category:Superweapons Category:Winners Category:Reasons planets are destroyed Category:Things that will Destroy Your Planet Category:Awesome people Category:Coolest individual ever Category:Planet destruction teams Category:Super cool dudes Super-Ultra-POOWWAAAHH-Mega-Overlords Category:Ways to die Category:Words of Doom Category:Forms of suicide Category:Forms of torture Category:Darthipedia Featured Sithspawn Category:Articles of Eviltude Category:Overall eviltude Category:Galactic rulers Category:Royalty Category:Military organizations Category:Darth organizations Category:Sith organizations Category:Sith Mega-Super-Overlords Category:Sith stubs Category:Katarnimania Category:Things that make things go boom Category:Things that PWN big time